


King & Queen & Joker

by h_itoshi



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Established Fumaken, M/M, The most innocent threesome out there, Very mild drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: He watches Kento's fingers trail down Fuma's arm in such a suggestive way only Kento could manage it, while they laugh about something stupid one of them said earlier. Normally, Shori would pretend not to notice the touch and then excuse himself, but now, he has no problems watching unashamedly.





	King & Queen & Joker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiznakeries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznakeries/gifts).



> I started writing this in July 2015, hence Shori not being old enough to drink, and I couldn't be bothered to change that. And I was only allowed to write this if they were sweet to Shori, so this turned out mostly sweet. Hope someone enjoys it anyway haha. (Wedding cake fic 5/8)

It has to be the alcohol that makes him braver, Shori thinks, even though he didn't drink much. He's not legal for drinking yet actually, but he was invited out with colleagues and it felt stupid to turn it down even though it meant spending a night watching everyone get wasted. Only that Fuma felt sorry for him and invited him over to his and Kento's hotel room after they left the pub and offered him whatever alcohol they had there. Shori didn't drink much though, still a little uncertain of how much he can handle and simply thought that he'd rather be safe than sorry.

He doesn't regret it now, since he just feels a little warm and a lot braver than usual.

He watches Kento's fingers trail down Fuma's arm in such a suggestive way only Kento could manage it, while they laugh about something stupid one of them said earlier. Normally, Shori would pretend not to notice the touch and then excuse himself, but now, he has no problems watching unashamedly.

He's sitting on the floor of the hotel room, a can of coffee next to him as he leans back on his hands and watches the two sitting on the bed. Kento's drunk enough to keep telling them both that he's drunk, repeatedly, while Fuma just keeps giggling at everything and talks more than usual.

Even though it was Fuma who insisted that Shori come along, to talk some more and just hang out for once, Shori can tell that by now they'd probably rather be alone.

Kento's suggestive touch was hardly the first, and the way Fuma looks back at him, heated and fierce, is clearly enough to make Kento's fingers bolder. Shori almost can't wait to see how far they'll go with him still there.

He's been thinking about them lately, in a way that he'd only admit to himself under his covers in the middle of the night, or, as it seems, right now with some alcohol in his system. He reasons that he can't be blamed for thinking things when the entire image of their group right now seems to be Kento and Fuma fighting for Shori in one way or another. Photoshoots, performances, hell, even PVs. They're both really pretty too, in different ways. And they look _so_ good together.

They've been dating for a long time, years, but that just makes them even more subtle about it at work, especially since the days when the little ones really were little. Shori's never even seen them kiss properly, and he decides to blame things like that for his recent fantasies as well. What you've never seen you have to imagine, right?

"Wasn't she pretty? I think she was!" Fuma comments, and Shori has no idea who they're talking about. Fuma grins in a way that looks like he thinks he's really smart right now, and Shori can easily tell he's trying to make Kento jealous and that it's working. Kento pouts and leans his head on Fuma's shoulder, rubbing his cheek against the fuzzy fabric of his sweater.

"Fumaaa. Don't look at girls." Kento whines, and Fuma just smiles, turning his head to place a gentle kiss into Kento's dark hair.

"Shori, don't you think she was pretty? Maybe something for you?" Fuma asks, and that seems to please Kento as his pout disappears, but he doesn't move his head from Fuma's shoulder.

Shori just shrugs. "I'm picky with girls."

"Good, you should be!" Kento says, taking on his mother tone that just sounds ridiculous right now, before something he'd never say sober comes out of his mouth. "Girls are for losers anyway."

"Kento!" Fuma reprimands, but the pinch to Kento's side is followed by fingertips rubbing soothing circles against the area. "Shori can like girls if he wants."

"His loss." Kento mumbles, cuddling closer into Fuma's side, and Shori notes that he'll be sitting on Fuma's lap if he gets any closer.

"You don't know what I like?" Shori can't help but laugh, because honestly, there's probably no one else he spends more time with than them.

"We're not sure." Fuma explains, and suddenly both of them are looking at him, focused, almost searching.

Normally, Shori would feel weird about them looking at him like that, but now, it makes him feel warm. Fuma's fingertips on Kento's side slip under the hem of his shirt, just a touch then withdraws, but Kento's eyelashes flutter and Shori feels even warmer.

"I like having both of your attention." He blurts out before he can think, but he feels how true it is and he doesn't want to take it back.

Fuma gives a lopsided smirk. "Of course you do, you're an idol, you like attention."

"No, I mean I _like_ it." Shori says firmly, and they're both silent for a second, then Kento starts laughing.

"Oh, I thought... I thought you meant... I'm just drunk." He giggles, hiding his face in Fuma's creme colored shirt, but Fuma looks at Shori with interest in his dark eyes.

"Kento." Fuma says slowly, but his eyes are locked on Shori and he can't keep the little shiver from coursing down his spine, enhanced by a sudden panic of _what did I just say?!._

Kento hums in acknowledgment but doesn't actually look up, instead turns his head just enough to brush lips against Fuma's neck, and Shori's jaw nearly drops, panic momentarily forgotten.

"Kento." Fuma's voice is sharper this time, more urgent, and even though he mostly sounds irritated at not being paid attention to, Shori notices the way his hand on Kento's side balls into a fist at Kento's breath on his skin.

It looks hot as fuck and Shori feels his cheeks heating up as he's finally warm enough not to be able to contain all the heat.

"What?" Kento mumbles, not sounding very bothered as he withdraws enough to glance up at Fuma, eyes wide and innocent.

"Shori." Fuma says this time, but he looks at Kento and it's a seemingly well needed reminder of his presence rather than actually addressing him.

Kento blinks once and then turns to look at Shori, his expression a bit sheepish. "What about Shori?"

"What did you think he meant?" Fuma asks, also setting his eyes on Shori, seeming to search for something. At the same time his hand at Kento's side disappears, but he has to be doing something good with it because instead of answering, Kento gasps and sends Fuma a half serious glare, and Shori licks his lips, blush glowing on his cheeks.

"I thought... I thought he meant..." Kento looks up at Shori with a frown, but when he gets a good look at Shori's face, he clearly sees arousal, because his expression turns stunned. "But you're our baby!"

Fuma doesn't bother to muffle his low laugh, just wraps both arms around Kento's waist now that he's distracted.

Shori blushes even darker, and he opens his mouth to try and explain something somehow, but nothing comes out.

"You're not supposed to want... Anything with us, we're your parents, we're traumatizing!" Kento goes on, sounding like he's desperately trying to explain the situation in all their steads. "You... We're gross, right?"

The last question is directed at Fuma, who's looking back at Kento with a mischievous smirk, chin resting on Kento's shoulder as he just watches like he can't believe how cute Kento is.

"... You don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Fuma says, voice low but words honest, and his eyes first lock on Kento and then Shori, and that's the most promising thing Shori's ever heard.

"I..." Kento hesitates, even though he's arching into Fuma's touch as his hands gently trail up and down his sides. He uncertainly meets Shori's eyes. "Do.... What do you want from us?"

Again, Shori opens his mouth, but he has to break eyecontact with Kento as dirty pictures flash before his eyes and he's so ashamed he can't look at him anymore. "I... Uhm..."

"Don't make him talk just because you like dirty talk." Fuma's voice is smooth like velvet and Shori feels both grateful and turned on as he looks up at Fuma, who meets his eyes with a small grin that almost makes Shori feel like Fuma knows more about what he wants than he does himself.

Kento turns his head to protest, but Fuma stops him by leaning in and busying Kento's lips with his own instead. Kento seems to be ready to pull away and actually protest for about two seconds before clearly giving up and letting Fuma kiss him like there's no tomorrow. Shori watches with wide eyes, both because he's finally seeing the two of them kiss and it's nothing like he thought it would be, and because it's the first time he's seeing two people kiss this way in real life. One of Kento's hands rises to the back of Fuma's neck, gently twirling the long brown strands between his fingers, making Fuma press closer to him and urge his lips apart.

At the first flash of tongue Shori can't really contain himself anymore, moving one hand from the floor to between his legs, but without really doing anything besides putting some pressure over his mostly hard erection.

If someone would have asked him before how he thought they would kiss, he would _not_ have guessed for Kento to be so willingly submissive. It just makes it hotter though, somehow, because Kento's always the strong leader-figure, and here he just hands all the control to Fuma, letting him lead as he simply follows.

Their kiss breaks softly, and their eyes meet for a long second before Fuma leans forward to whisper in Kento's ear. At least that's what Shori assumes he's doing, since Kento first shakes his head a little, then nods in response to what's spoken to him.

“I promise.” He finally says, and Fuma withdraws with a small smile, the look they share so intimate Shori feels really awkward for a moment.

Then they both turn to look at him, and Fuma smirks, patting the bed before him. “C'mon then.”

Shori suddenly realizes where his hand is and tugs it away lightning fast, which makes Kento laugh softly as he scoots over to make room between Fuma and himself. Shori's heart beats in his ears as he rises on slightly wobbly legs, suddenly really uncertain about this whole situation and what he got himself into, at the same time as his fantasies run on repeat in his head.

“I... I don't really... I haven't...” He starts awkwardly, thinking that he probably should tell them that his sexual experience is limited, but Kento smiles like he understands and reaches a hand out for Shori's.

“Just tell us and we'll stop okay?” He says softly, and Shori trusts him to 110%, taking Kento's hand and being guided to sit on the bed between them, and it feels familiar but still so odd, especially with that seductive smile Kento gives him. “Tell us and we'll continue as well.”

Shori nods as he tries to hide his shiver, a little ashamed over how easily he reacts, at least until he's distracted by Fuma's hands settling on his waist and a head leaning on his shoulder from behind. It's a perfectly innocent touch, but it still makes Shori's blood race, especially since he sees Kento's facial expression change from concern to something completely different.

“Aw, are you jealous?” Fuma teases him, and Shori feels his head move, then there's a nose brushing against his ear and he gasps. “Or are we just pretty?”

Shori sees the answer on Kento's face, the way he can't look away and the interest in his eyes showing just how much he likes what he sees.

“Hey.” Fuma says, this time only to Shori as his lips brush the shell of his ear, but he's sure Kento hears too. “Can I kiss you?”

Something hot tightens in Shori's stomach at the question, and he thinks of Fuma's plush lips and the way he kissed Kento just moments ago, and it's not his fault if his answer is more breath than speech. “Yeah.”

He feels Fuma smile against his skin, before one hand leaves his side and instead rises to Shori's chin, gently turning his head enough to the side for Fuma to reach. Shori doesn't have time to be self-conscious about the fact that he's kissed a total of three people including a game of truth or dare in high school, before Fuma's lips are against his, warm and soft, coaxing Shori's into moving back. He's not as dominant as he was with Kento, Shori can tell, but he's still demanding in a way that is strangely hot, making Shori want to prove that he can live up to his expectations. Shori leans back against Fuma's chest, raising a hand to Fuma's hair to have some kind of idea where he his, then manages to find enough courage to try and deepen the kiss. Fuma startles a little at the touch of tongue against his lower lip, but then parts his lips to let Shori in.

“Oh my god.” Kento breathes, and then there are hands on Shori's thighs as Kento leans in to brush lips along his throat.

Shori jumps at the touch, the sensation so strange and yet so hot, a whole new definition of having both of their attentions. Fuma breaks the kiss with a questioning sound, but as soon as he's withdrawn enough to look at Shori, his eyes are attracted to Kento like a magnet, and Shori sees how he draws a shaky breath, gaze dark. Both of their reactions make Shori pretty certain they've never done this before either, and he feels something like a warm burst inside his chest at the thought that they trust him enough to agree to this just like that.

“You do know how to kiss.” Fuma mumbles, and even though his tone is amused, the arousal is heavy in his voice and it's _hot_.

“I'm only a year younger than you.” Shori mutters, not sure if he should be flattered or offended, but ends up with neither when Kento gently bites at the skin below his jaw and all he feels is a jolt of heat going straight into his pants and he doesn't do very well containing his gasp.

“Can I try too?” Kento asks, his voice vibrating Shori's skin before he pulls back enough to look at him, and if Shori was about to comment that he feels a bit like a favourite toy from that comment, he's entirely distracted by Kento's facial expression. Kento may have a seductive expression as soon as he's on camera (Shori overheard a senpai calling it 'Nakajima's eternal fuck-me face' once), but the real deal is nothing like it, his eyes intense and cheeks pink and Shori all but pulls Kento into his mouth.

He kisses differently, of course, softer, slower and mind-blowing in a way that leaves Shori thinking of nothing but primitive things like 'this feels so good' and 'he tastes like mojito' and 'I like it'. He's so out of the real world that he doesn't even jump when Fuma's hands on his hips slide up under the hem of his T-shirt and he feels gentle fingertips on his bare skin. Instead he makes a faint noise which would probably have been a moan if Kento hadn't stolen it before it hit air, and Kento's hands on his thighs tighten a little before he breaks the kiss and immediately sends Fuma a look to see what he's doing. Kento's breathing is elevated and his lips are shiny and Shori doesn't really want to focus on anything else, but he can't help but smile at the suspicious accusation in Kento's searching eyes before he finds Fuma's fingers stroking the skin above Shori's waistband. He'd probably suspected something worse.

“I'll tell you no if it's no, right?” Shori says, raising a hand to Kento's shirt to pull him back. “Kiss me again that was amazing.”

He's not sure where his courage to make such demands comes from, arousal most likely, but it's worth it when Kento's eyes widen and he feels Fuma's sharp intake of breath all along his back. He knows they exchange a look over his shoulder, and for a second he wonders if he said something wrong, but then Kento gently cups his face and kisses him again and Shori doesn't wonder anything at all anymore. Kento tilts Shori's head further back, coming closer to keep the kiss up, and when Shori feels Fuma straighten up he realizes where Kento's pushing him. The back of Shori's head touches Fuma's shoulder and he relaxes, lets them position him however they want right now, putting his entire focus on kissing Kento, still holding on to his shirt while Kento pretty much crawls into his lap.

Shori can feel Fuma's heavy breath against his back and Kento's puffs of air against his lips between trying to devour him, and it's enough to make him dizzier with arousal than he's ever been.

Fuma seems to feel something of the same, since his lips are suddenly on Shori's cheek while his fingertips roam higher, trailing from the waistband of Shori's jeans to the end of his sternum.

“I'll steal him for a second, okay?” Fuma mumbles against Shori's skin, voice so low it vibrates, and he raises a hand to Kento's chin to start guiding him away from Shori. It's just that Kento doesn't entirely leave Shori's mouth since Shori follows when his head is turned. And so before the kiss breaks, there's a hot breath at the corner of Shori's mouth, followed by a tiny wet touch of another tongue to his bottom lip where Kento's lips already are, and Shori's so stunned that he lets both of them slip away and gravitate to each other instead, his lips tingling at the mere idea of having felt both of them at the same time.

He doesn't take his eyes off of them as they kiss, sloppier and dirtier than before, and it only takes Fuma's hand in Kento's hair for Kento to moan into the kiss, his hips rolling almost unconsciously against Shori's thigh, and Shori feels that hard resistance through both of their jeans and can't help but rub his thigh back and forth a little to hear more. Fuma's hands on him roam without inhibitions now, and when he reaches Shori's nipples and pinches, Shori groans and pushes his thigh harder against Kento's erection, making him arch out of the kiss with a sound of his own.

“Fuck.” Fuma swears, and he really does sound flustered now. “If you two keep this up I'm not gonna last another five minutes.”

“Fuma...” Kento says, urgently even if his voice is all air, and Shori has no idea what he means to say with that until Fuma pinches his nipples again as another pair of hands grasp the hem of his shirt and tugs it swiftly over his head, leaving Shori feeling a little disorientated and a little exposed.

Fuma's hands slide down to rest on his hips, and Kento's hands return to his thighs for leverage as he leans in again, eyes half closed and lips parted, and Shori is so prepared for another kiss but Kento turns his head, pressing lips against his throat instead.

Then there's another pair of plush, warm lips against his neck, and Shori gasps as he realizes what they're doing, when both pairs of lips start trailing down. His breathing quickens with every wet kiss to his skin, and he reaches out for Kento for something to hold on to, clutching at the shoulders of his shirt but it doesn't really help.

Surprisingly the kisses to his back is turning him on more than Kento's lips on his chest, and he has no idea why. But Fuma's gentle bite to his shoulder blade, soft brush against his spine and a hot press of lips against his ribs is doing something dangerous to his hormones and he doesn't know why, if it's that he can't see it or that he's just never felt it before, he has no idea. He's not used to this kind of intense reaction at all, he doesn't know what sounds to make or what to do with his hands or what he can grind up against, his erection throbbing and begging to be let out of his pants.

Kento's tongue flicks out against a nipple and Shori's not proud of the sound that comes past his lips, more of a cry than anything, and Fuma follows his arched back, tongue joining hot lips against Shori's spine.

Shori's moan comes out more than a little helpless as none of them let up, his hips bucking on their own in search for _something_ as his hands squeeze the fabric of Kento's shirt so hard his knuckles go white.

“I'm gonna come in my pants.” He gets out, because he feels like it, hips unable to stay still and he doesn't think he's been this turned on in his life.

Both of them let up at the same time, and Shori whines because that wasn't what he wanted, but he sees Kento look over his shoulder to clearly communicate with Fuma.

“Can't have that, can we?” Fuma's voice suddenly mumbles in his ear, leaning in and brushing Shori's hair away with his nose, his voice so husky and dark and reserved for the bedroom that Shori shivers.

Kento looks up at him from under lashes, but he sits still like he's waiting for something, and Shori gasps when Fuma's strong arms wrap around him, reaching for the fastenings of his pants.

“There are better ways to come after all.” Fuma goes on and Shori arches, his hips pushing up into Fuma's hands working on getting his belt open as his head falls back onto Fuma's shoulder for support. “You wouldn't want to miss trying Kento's mouth.”

Shori's so turned on it takes him a couple seconds to understand what that statement means, but when he does his eyes widen and he looks up to stare at Kento, who only gives a slutty little smirk as his hands trail up along Shori's thighs.

“Are you-?” He starts, but then cuts himself off as Fuma gets his pants open, about to ask if Kento's seriously planning on sucking him off, wants to say that he's never had a blowjob before but he doesn't get any further when Fuma's hand slips into his underwear and he loses his breath.

“If you want me to.” Kento mumbles, his hand following Fuma's into Shori's boxers and he feels their fingers lace together around his erection and he almost comes.

“Please...” He gasps out, and Kento smiles but seems to understand how close he is already as he withdraws his hand and sends Fuma a look.

Their teamwork is admirable, Kento dropping to his elbows between Shori's legs as Fuma pushes closer against his back to hold him up, one hand wrapping firmly around Shori's waist and the other shoving Shori's jeans down a little further.

But it's Kento's long fingers that wrap around the elastic of his underwear, that pulls them down with dark eyes and he licks his lips when Shori's rock hard erection springs free.

Shori shivers at the cool air hitting his overheated skin, cooling the precome at the tip and he doesn't want to look as much as he wants to look when Kento wraps a hand around the base firmly. He forces his eyes to stay open, his cheeks burning and he bites his lip as Kento's mouth comes closer to his angry red erection, but at the first touch of tongue to the head he groans and his eyes fall closed.

Fuma presses lazy kisses along his neck, and Shori feels the little grunts he lets out as he very obviously watches Kento over his shoulder, and Shori tries to make his mind stay together enough for him to look down as lips wrap around his erection.

It feels like fire rushes through his entire body, like he's about to implode and it's a struggle holding back, the hot, light suction on his erection so good he doesn't know what to do with himself, and if Fuma wasn't there to hold him he'd probably have lost himself long ago.

“Holy shit.” He gets out, the words half moan as Kento starts bobbing his head slowly, and Shori can't believe it's Kento down there with his lips tight around Shori's cock that hardly anyone else has ever touched before.

“Good, right?” Fuma mumbles against his neck, hot breath rushing over Shori's skin. “You can pull his hair a little, he likes that.”

Shori's hand automatically releases Kento's shirt in favour of his soft hair, fingers shaking as Kento looks up at him from under lashes when he slips his hand into Kento's thick hair. He experimentally slides his fingers through once, then twists the strands carefully, pushing Kento's head a little closer.

A lot of things happen very fast then. Kento moans, sending shudders all over Shori's skin, and Fuma moans like an echo of Kento, lips just behind Shori's ear as Fuma's erection presses against his tailbone, and Shori comes so hard he almost blacks out, not even getting a warning out.

When he comes to properly again, Fuma's pressing gentle kisses against his neck, Kento tucking him back into his underwear and Shori barely knows what's going on.

Then they're kissing over his shoulder, hot and dirty and desperate, and Shori slips out from between them because he feels like he's just in the way for now, sitting back at the edge of the bed to catch his breath and watch their desire get the best of them.

Fuma almost tackles Kento to the mattress once Shori's crawled out, licking his way deep into Kento's mouth that Shori belatedly realizes must taste like his release and curses himself for not watching Kento swallow.

Kento moans and arches up, hands clutching onto Fuma's back like it's life or death while Fuma fumbles with both their pants.

Shori shamelessly watches as Fuma pushes only the necessary clothing away, watches as one of Kento's hands detach from Fuma's fuzzy shirt to come down and wrap around both of their erections together, as Kento's head falls back with parted lips and Fuma presses his face into Kento's neck as he thrusts into Kento's hand.

The blush refuses to leave Shori's cheeks and arousal is already sparking in his veins again even though it's way too soon, and he feels like he's on the set of an AV movie, however guilty that thought makes him feel. He can hear every little wet sound, every desperate gasp for breath, the friction of clothing and the air smells like sex and even though he should find it weird to watch them together, it's all just hot.

His jaw falls open slightly when Kento comes, his face contorting in pleasure before relaxing, breath evading him in shallow little whines and Fuma matches with a bass line groan. Shori can't help looking down then, sees the white-ish substance on Kento's own hand, on his stomach and a little shining on Fuma's shirt and he licks his lips subconsciously, finding himself wondering what it'd taste like. Kento's hand is a little shaky as he relocates, only grasping Fuma's erection which he definitely knows how to stroke, Fuma moaning helplessly against Kento's skin and his hips thrust up desperately to meet the rhythm Kento sets for him.

Fuma's orgasm isn't as vocal, more harsh exhales and a low groan, and Kento holds him close as he shudders, firmly pumping Fuma's erection for everything he has to give while pressing soft kisses against his temple and it's surprisingly sweet.

It takes a while for Fuma to catch his breath enough to look up, raising himself up on shaky arms to press the sweetest little kiss to Kento's lips and Shori looks away, feeling very much like an intruder.

But then Fuma's hand reaches out for his arm, and Shori yelps as he loses his balance and falls back onto the bed again, head almost knocking against Kento's shoulder.

“Post-orgasm cuddles.” Fuma mumbles like that explains everything, throwing an arm over Shori as far as he can reach, and Shori feels Kento's arm work it's way under his head. “They're mandatory.”

Shori can't keep his incredulous laugh in, and Kento squeezes him a little in affection. “If you say so.”

“Don't you know that?” Fuma asks, turning his head enough to look at Shori while still resting his temple on Kento's chest. “Guess we have to teach you everything.”

Shori frowns and starts protesting, but Kento's fingers come up to play with his hair and he drops it.

There's a comfortable silence for a moment, but then Shori sees the grin spreading on Fuma's lips and he knows something bad is coming out of his mouth.

“I suppose...” He starts, fingertips rubbing circles over Kento's chest and the mischief is clear in his voice. “We'll just have to wait for the younger two to grow up so we can teach them too.”

“Oh my GOD!” Kento calls, voice almost panicked in his disgust, and he promptly shakes Fuma off of him and shoves him to the floor with a heavy thunk. “You are _gross_ , I hate you!”

Shori feels very alarmed for a moment, but Fuma starts laughing from somewhere on the other side of the bed almost immediately and Kento just sighs and lays a hand over his eyes.

“I need to rinse my mental images with bleach.” He mumbles, but then rolls over and wraps an arm around Shori, making himself comfortable, and Shori feels like no matter how awkward this could have been, he knows both Fuma and Kento love him, and it's not awkward at all.

 

~*~

 

 


End file.
